The development and study of new biodegradable, plastic and biocompatible materials for effective organ-specific regeneration with high functional and aesthetic result is the actual problem in modern regenerative medicine and transplantatology. It is obvious that novel materials must meet the requirements of compliance of particular morphology of recipient tissues and promote their functional recovery (Bioartificial organs, 1999; Biocompatibility, 1999; Sudesh et al., 2000; 2004; Biopolymers for Medicinal and Pharmaceutical Applications, 2005).
Currently, the newest area of medical bioengineering concerned with developing of tissue-engineered constructs and bioartificial organs based on biomaterials possessing new functional properties, the so-called histo-equivalent bioplastic materials (HEB), is actively progressing (Shumakov, 1995; Shumakov et al., 2003; Stilman, 2006). A key property of these materials is their ability to biodegradation by natural metabolic pathways with inclusion of intermediate and final products in biochemical cycles without their systemic and local accumulation, as, for example, lactic and glycolic acid are involved in the Krebs cycle. In addition, these materials should not be toxic, and their concentration in the bloodstream should not exceed the maximum permissible limit (Volova T. G., 2003).
The physiological metabolisation of biomaterials, that constitute a frame basis of tissue-engineered constructs, determines the balance of reparative processes without apparent effects of inflammatory reactions and prevents the phenomenon of immune rejection, avoiding the body's response to the foreign body (Shishatskaya E., 2011).
The development of new histo-equivalent bioplastic materials (BM) is based on studying the kinetics of biodegradation and dynamics of its strength properties, as well as on assessing the influence and nature of the regenerative process. The nature and severity of this influence is determined by a combination of physico-chemical properties of the material itself and intensity of responsive physiological and biochemical reactions of a recipient organism.
Therefore, the development of novel biodegradable materials with a maximum degree of biochemical complementarity is based on providing matrixes, consisting of macromolecular complexes, that are exposed to body's self enzyme systems and other lytic agents.
Herewith, the ideal variant of the biodegradable material must meet the following requirements:                1. Macromolecular construct with programmable period of biodegradation in natural metabolic pathways, that is not a source of immuno-inflammatory reactions.        2. Inclusion of intermediate and/or final products of biometabolism of the material in regeneration mechanisms at the phase of the signal chemotaxis of protective cells of the body.        3. Maximum compliance between time period of biodegradation of the material and duration of the reparative process.        
Thus, from the point of view of optimal immuno-biochemical compliance, the fulfilment of the above requirements for the development of novel biodegradable materials would provide optimal morphological and functional outcome of organ-specific histogenesis.
Early researches regarding the development of biodegradable materials were focused on natural polymers (collagen, cellulose, and others), and, thereafter, on products of chemical synthesis. Examples of such biodegradable polymers are polyanhydrides, polyesters, polyacryles, poly(methylmethacrylates), polyurethanes. There were several key factors revealed to control the dissolution of the material: hydrophilicity/hydrophobicity, amorphous/crystalline state, molecular weight, presence of heteroatoms (for example, in addition to carbon) (Khlusov I. A., 2007).
Obviously, the most promising are those materials, that form natural monomers upon cleavage. For example, cleavage of polylactides, polyglycolides, polyoxyalkonates and their copolymers provides, respectively, lactic, glycolic, hydroxybutyric acids, which transform in Krebs cycle into water and carbon dioxide, being excreted from a body in natural way.
The prototype of the present invention is nanostructured bioplastic material (Russian Patent No. 2425694 published on Oct. 8, 2011), which includes native form of hyaluronic acid, and is based on a nanostructured matrix representing nanostructured hyaluronic acid obtained by photochemical crosslinking and having a cellular structure in the range from 50 to 100 nm.
Such a structural organization of the macromolecules of hyaluronic acid and collagen provides the biomaterial with elasticity, increased adhesion, drainage properties, transparency.
However, thus obtained macromolecular structure of the bioplastic material is not effective enough in clinical practice.                1. The structure of this material is monophasic, whereby, in the conditions of a wound healing process, it forms uniform coating, thus transforming, into a dry scab (Rakhmatullin R. R. Bioplastic material based on hyaluronic acid: biophysical aspects of the pharmacological properties. // Pharmacy. 2011, No. 4, pp. 37-39). According to clinicians' feedbacks, a homogeneous dry biological scab requires daily bandaging along with mandatory scab wetting, which eventually leads to healing delays and also to scarring accompanied with limitation of functions, e.g., of joints.        2. Complex nanostructured organization of the biomaterial significantly complicates its biometabolization in the wound, i.e. it is not dissolved during healing process and becomes a reason for secondary infection and, as a consequence, complicated course of the wound process. Accordingly, it is necessary to remove the material from the wound during bandaging, however as a dry scab is bounded firmly to the underlying tissue, this procedure is traumatic to the wound and painful for the patient.        3. Monophasic nanostructural organization of the biomaterial does not provide effective drainage of wound fluid and leads to accumulation of the fluid under the biomaterial, therefore it is necessary during bandaging to punch the material using scalpel and to form drainage holes therein (Rakhmatullin R. R., Burlutskaya O. I., Adelshina L. R., Burtseva T. I. Effectiveness of a novel method of repairing skin defect in a patient with congenital epidermolysis bullosa: clinical observation. // Current pediatric issues. 2011, V. 10, No. 2, pp. 190-192). Such manipulations disturb wounds and are painfully tolerated by patients, especially by children.        
Thus, the nanostructuring of bioplastic material causes provision of optimal bioengineering properties (adhesion, transparency), but does not provide favorable wound healing and may cause complications.